


【青帝青】Drowning

by Michyan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michyan/pseuds/Michyan
Summary: *肃清时期初期的捏造*含自毁情节和蓄意伤害情节注意
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 4





	【青帝青】Drowning

自肃清开始之后，帝人便更喜欢待在昏暗的地方。模糊不清的暗色总能为他带去一丝令人神往的神秘感，还有他不想承认的，安全感。人们都说做坏事见不得光。尽管他并不觉得自己是在做坏事，可事实就是如此，龙之峰帝人仿佛变成了一只吸血鬼，明亮的天色会令他不悦，肆无忌惮打在身上的温暖阳光更是叫人生厌。  


黑沼青叶是个聪明人，他自然早就察觉到了首领的变化。他发现蓝色平方的集会总是在晚上，而帝人格外青睐黯淡灯光下废弃钢材旁边的阴影；他准备停车的时候，帝人总会指示把车挪到没有阳光的地方；他们二人相约在咖啡馆，从不坐靠窗的位置，因为帝人总是会比他提前到二十分钟，静坐在昏暗的角落里等他。而更明显的信号则是他通过露骨地观察帝人前辈的一举一动得到的。青叶总是会选择走在帝人身旁靠后一点的位置，这样他就可以大胆地看他，看他投向公园乐景的轻描淡写的冷漠一瞥，看他在烈日照耀下行色匆匆、眉尖若蹙，看他在夜色繁华时不经意流露出的厌恶与疲倦，看他堕入阴影，退避三舍。每当这种时候，他的心底就会涌现出喜悦。满足感如同大象填满蛇的肚皮那样填满了他。那像是一种分量极重的宣告，让青叶觉得自己是个得天独厚的人。

龙之峰帝人开始怕光——这一点只有黑沼青叶知道。所以，在一个平平无奇的夏日明媚的中午，当他们一起在学校通往天台的楼梯间吃完午餐、帝人懒散地说出自己想要出去走走的时候，青叶不受控制地脱口而出。

“帝人前辈不是怕光吗？”

话一出青叶便后悔了。这更像是亲手把自己珍藏已久的秘密拿出来分享一般，不，不是像，应该说这就是。说出这句话，性质就和表白差不多，他的表白结束了，秘密也就结束了。

“……”对于这句话，龙之峰帝人只是略有些讶异地偏头朝他投去怪异的一瞥。他张了张唇，欲言又止：“……并不是那样。”

“嚯……”

面对学弟发出的貌似百思不得其解但实则充满不信任意味的音节，龙之峰帝人放弃了掩饰，垂下头叹了口气。“我只是突然想出去走走，就现在，突发奇想，仅此而已。”

“需要我陪着您吗？”青叶问道，语气毕恭毕敬。

“不用。”

帝人飞快地答道，匆忙站起，转过身朝楼下走去。对于他拒绝的态度，青叶并不感到被冒犯，也没有觉得惊讶，只是若有所思地盯着帝人的背影。帝人承受着他的视线缓缓离开几步，忽然，他像是想起了什么一般，转过上半身，抬头对青叶自然地微笑道：“明天见，青叶君。”

没有人生来就是一座孤岛。当你生活在池袋，这一点会被更加有力地证实。每个人都有独属于自己的那份回忆和羁绊，没有人能够逃掉它们，就像没有人可以清空自己的大脑什么都不去想一般。就算你踏上了离途，就算你扔掉身份证明、屏蔽手机的信号，有些东西也永远无法躲开。

与人的羁绊便是如此；它们无孔不入，在你发呆的时候入侵你，在你快乐的时候入侵你，在你悲伤的时候入侵你……哪怕是濒死前，它们也会不依不饶地走一遍马灯。

纪田正臣懂得这个道理，所以他从龙之峰帝人和园原杏里的身边逃走，以此来惩罚自己。但是帝人不一样。龙之峰帝人从来就不是什么表里如一的人，他远不像面上所呈现的那么天真，他的本质比表象残忍十几倍；可他也并不如黑沼青叶眼中那般疯狂，就算有着狂热的信徒的眼神，龙之峰帝人也依旧是清醒的执行者，理性的计划人。他能看透很多很多东西……很多很多人，很多很多事，他只是不说而已。

不言者通常都有一些难以述清的情结。但是，所有的不言者都有一个共同的特点：他们是清醒的，同时也是悲观的，总有些自保心理，还有些自虐倾向。

当龙之峰帝人只身行走在树荫下时，那些美好的回忆一扑而上，而他则任由它们占据他的脑子。正值暑假的工作日，工作族都坐在开着空调的办公楼里打瞌睡，街道上人行寥寥，偶然路过的只是一些学生。阳光安静地洒在柏油路上，烘烤着洒水车留下的痕迹。帝人想起去年的这个时候，那时也是这样一条街道，这样一片树荫，这样一摊寂静的水痕。他和正臣一起，迷迷糊糊地想要坐在地上休息，又在屁股被高温烫到的一瞬间同时一跃而起。他们看向对方，睡意全无，一同哈哈大笑起来。他们快活地聊天、漫无目的地闲逛，太阳烤得他们汗流浃背，但是谁也没有感到难过。后来，少女也加入了他们。他们那天聊了些什么，帝人不记得了，只记得他们一直玩到太阳落山，夕阳像滚滚燃烧的金色火焰。他们站在一个路口道别，三个人往三个不同的方向走去，走过相同的距离，又回过头相视而笑。夕阳在他们悠长的、挥动着双手的影子边褪去了。

人的一生中，总有许多幸福到极点的时刻。那些时刻宛如鱼滑进水中一样自然地融进你的生命里，以至于不易被察觉，人们常常无法意识到那便是幸福，直到它永远逝去的那一刻。那一日的夕阳便是如此，它永远地死去了，再也没有回来。

帝人低下头，洁白的运动鞋在午日的阳光下炫白得刺目，他这才发现自己不知什么时候开始已经走在了阳光下，河流在他的脚边静静地流淌着，周遭空无一人。龙之峰帝人突然开始动摇，他自以为坚不可摧的理想大厦突然出现了一丝裂缝，裂缝向地下延伸，玻璃和墙体开始碎裂，他至高无上的理想殿堂摇摇欲坠，岌岌可危。究竟是做一个半路回头的胆小的凡夫，还是做一个一往无前的勇敢的疯子——他忽然头痛欲裂，不愿再去思考了，闭上眼静静地等待这异常的感觉散去，企图赶走脑内响起的不断的轰鸣。可是毁灭的声音愈来愈大。这道声音指引着他，而龙之峰帝人没有反抗地由它领着，一步一步向前走去。

少年感到温凉的河水淹没他的脚踝，淹没他的腰际，淹没他炽热的胸膛，淹没他毫无激情的呼吸。他没有停下，他一直没有停下，直到河水淹没他的头顶，水草轻抚他的脸颊，光线消失在他逐渐暗淡的意识之中。

那是龙之峰帝人曾有过的唯一的一次动摇。对于极端偏执的至高无上的理想主义者而言，动摇理想和死亡无异。

他的确是死过一次的人。

青叶站在树荫下等待着。少年眼神专注，着一身清爽的蓝黑色，轻薄的风衣角被夏日清晨的微风撩起，整个人显得安静又乖巧。这种轻盈的少年感搭上他端正可爱的五官，吸引了不少路人好奇地偷偷观望——彼时的青叶在外人看来，根本就是一个彻彻底底的、正在等待约会对象的讨人喜欢的青涩孩子。

青叶镇定地对视线停留在他身上的陌生人露出腼腆的微笑。他知道自己身上有某种吸引人的气质，某种他并不想要的、并不真实的天真纯净的孩子气。不少人因为这个喜欢他，老师，父母，情窦初开的少女，高年级的学姐——他甚至被男孩子表过白。

当然，聪明如青叶，出于伪装需要和诚实的嫌弃心理，他拒绝了所有人——除了龙之峰帝人，只有这个人才能抓住他的目光，只有这个人才有资格成为他的玩具，只有这个人才能成为他的主人、要求他做任何事。

在超过约定时间十五分钟之后，青叶终于耐不住了。他和帝人约在八点钟见面。他们通常都是这个时间见面，然后两个人一起有目的或者无目的地待上一整天，而帝人从来没有迟到过，唯一一次踩点还是因为堵车。不安涌上他的心头，青叶不由得一次又一次查看起时间来。

“可恶……难道是遇到危险了吗。”

半个小时之后，帝人依旧没有现身。青叶回想起昨天前辈对他微笑着说“明天见”的样子。他知道帝人不会说假话，他说了明天见，那就是明天见；除非，除非他遭遇了不测——青叶无可抑制地开始后悔自己昨天没能在前辈散步的时候跟在他身后，此时，在不确定的当下，一幕又一幕残忍的可能性划过青叶的脑海。他全身被冷汗浸湿，晨风一过，便忍不住在夏日的早晨颤抖起来。

恐惧、恐惧、巨大的恐惧——会是折原临也吗？不，这种事他不会轻易出手，但是是帝人前辈的话也不是没可能；会是纪田正臣吗，那个讨厌的家伙说不定已经跑回了池袋，趁自己不在的时候便想把前辈从自己身边夺走；会是粟楠会？不，他们的消息封锁还是比较可靠的，再说现在帝人并没有损害他们的利益，老头和双鬼应该也不会是对小毛孩感兴趣的类型……那么会是谁……是谁……

到底是谁——

“青叶君？”

轻松的疑惑语调在耳边响起，青叶猛地回头，如梦初醒的视线警惕又惊慌地对上一双熟悉的浅灰色眼睛。

帝人正完完整整地站在他的面前，削束的肩，挺直的背，短袖衬衣下裸露出的双臂白净健康，没有任何伤痕。青叶感到自己濒死的心脏又再次鼓动起来，他的呼吸和血液又能够流畅了，生命重新注入他冰冷的躯壳。

“前辈没事真的太好了。”青叶深深地吸一口气又呼出来，颤抖着声音叹息般地由衷说道。

帝人的表情一时间变得怪异起来。那种不自在的感觉转瞬即逝，但青叶还是捕捉到了。

“……对不起，青叶君，”帝人低下头道歉，“今天早上稍微睡过头了，让你等了这么久，真的非常对不起。”

“没关系，前辈能来我已经很开心了。就算让我再等半个小时我也心甘情愿喔。”

“说什么傻话……”

帝人的脸颊微微红了起来，一半是因为歉疚，一半是因为青叶暧昧的语调。青叶愉快地笑了，终于从刚才紧张的状态中恢复过来，举手投足都轻松了不少。

“是真话喔。”少年眨眨眼微笑着回答。

“……”帝人有些难为情地微微侧过脸，似乎是在思考要如何应对这突然变暖的气氛。青叶由此得以看见他的侧脸和白皙的脖颈。他正想细看，帝人很快又将脸转了回来。“为了表达歉意，”帝人说道，“今天就由我来请客吧。青叶君想去哪里玩？”

青叶惊讶地睁大了眼。

“水族馆！！！”他毫不犹豫地大声宣布自己的愿望。

帝人听到了，有些为难地皱起眉头。青叶本来也没报什么希望。和前辈一起去水族馆？这种事只存在于幻想之中。青叶调整好心绪，准备在帝人拒绝的时候努力表现的正常一些，例如夸张地苦着脸发出似真似假的哀嚎。

“真拿你没办法……”出人意料地，帝人无奈地叹了口气，“那么就去水族馆吧。”

看着青叶在他的话语中震惊石化的样子，帝人的神情变得愉快而狡黠起来。他举起一根食指竖在唇前，语调轻盈地笑道：“不过先说好，青叶君可不能做奇怪的事哦。”

那一天接下来的时光里，青叶整个人都像是踩在软绵绵、轻飘飘的棉花上一般，感觉如同做梦。帝人前辈的笑颜和话音布满他那不争气的脑子——帝人甚至在中途人多的时候拉住他的手腕，令人眩晕的热度透过轻薄的夏季外套传给青叶，让他萌生出这辈子都不要再洗手的想法。他忐忑不安地提出想要带帝人去看他最喜欢的鲨鱼。帝人欣然同意，和他一起站到了偌大的透明玻璃面前观赏那凶恶的无可奈何的庞然大物，不停地发出惊叹和赞赏。他说话的时候，轻缓又真诚的语调像是一剂毒药注入青叶的心间。青叶感到自己的心脏剧烈地疼痛，收缩，他不想看鲨鱼，也不在乎什么水族馆，他只想记住和前辈度过的每一秒钟，好将这样的时光永远留住，仿佛这样时间就永远不会逝去了一般。他贪婪地注视着前辈的一举一动，他发现龙之峰帝人的脸色比平日里苍白了一些，也许是因为他在生病，但除此之外帝人并没有其他的任何异常。

黑沼青叶讨厌无趣的日常，是他引诱着帝人一步一步坠入非日常的黑暗深渊，可他自己却无可救药地爱上了和前辈相处的每一秒，沉浸在有帝人参与的每一个日常里，不可自拔。龙之峰帝人像是一片温柔的大海，而他甘愿溺死在当中。

黑沼青叶并不是什么患得患失的人。在他意识到帝人已经脱离他的掌控时，他就接受了这一切。——愿望，理想，力量，还有我的生命，我把这一切都交给你了；你随便拿去用吧，我永远不会阻拦你，我永远不会违抗你，我听任指挥，我甘受差遣，我拭目以待。

少年人的时间总是过的飞快。人是无力的，不管如何努力地想要留住时间，时间也不会为任何人停下。转眼之间，便到了黄昏时刻。绚丽的夕阳如同火焰一般在天边熊熊地燃烧，青叶和帝人站在宽阔的河水边，身后被光拉开两条长长的影子。

青叶控制不住自己看向帝人的视线。他依旧走在前辈侧方靠后、最适合观察的位置，和帝人一起一言不发。帝人在看波光粼粼的河水，他那年轻、苍白的侧脸被夕阳镀上一层暖色的微光，浅灰接近透明的瞳孔深处映出一点光亮，漂亮得惊人。青叶很想拍照，或是让这该死的时间永远停下来，他在心里祈祷，时间走慢一点，走慢一点，再走慢一点吧。

像是察觉到什么一般，那双遥望着不知名的远方的双眼眨了一下，又眨了一下。直到帝人完全转过脸用平静的目光注视自己，青叶才意识到，不知什么时候，自己已经停下了脚步。他很想说点什么，但大脑一片空白。

“怎么了吗，青叶君？”帝人问道。

青叶逃避着他的目光，四处躲窜的视线移到帝人白皙脆弱的脖颈上。就在那一瞬间，他的心脏咯噔一跳。他的呼吸和血液停止了，莫名其妙的复杂情绪铺天盖地冲上来掌控了他。

不正常的苍白皮肤下面，是过于明显的青紫甚至透着淡红色的血管。

他早该知道的。他早该知道——那是溺过水的痕迹。

“为什么？”青叶颤抖着张口问道。

帝人没有丝毫惊讶地回应他的问题。“青叶君想知道吗？”他平静地问道。

青叶说不出话来，只是点了点头。

下一秒，帝人朝他走来，拉起他的手，毫不犹豫地向着河水中央走去。他温柔地牵着他，步子没有任何停顿，仿佛面前的不是死亡，而是几条灰白相间的斑马线一般。青叶感到温凉的河水淹没他的脚踝，淹没他的腰际，淹没他炽热的胸膛，淹没他毫无激情的呼吸。他没有挣扎，像个木偶一般，任由帝人操纵着，步伐和思绪一样笨拙得仿佛死去。

一双软弱无力的手抓住他的头发，将他的头部按进水里。青叶曾无数次取笑过这双毫无威慑力的、一折便可以折断的手，也无数次为他的主人没有强大的力量而感到庆幸和惋惜。如今，他被这双手操控着压进水里。河水涌入他的口鼻，冰冷的温度刺激他的喉管与鼻腔，青叶本能地挣扎起来，剧烈的动作在河面上激起一层层白色的水花。水先是占据他的呼吸，随后开始占据他的身体，最后是他的生命。呛水的窒息感和绝望感一起席卷着淹没了他，青叶失去了挣扎的力量，随后失去了闭眼的力量。

他的双眼在水里睁开了，那一刻，就在那不经意的一刻，金色的夕阳穿过晃荡的层层水面，闪烁着落入他的眼睛。一股惊人的力量注入了他的身体，黑暗中几乎熄灭的小火苗跳跃着聚集成熊熊大火，发出猎猎的、威风凛凛的响声。生的希望亮起来了——与此同时，一幕幕熟悉又陌生的景象在他的眼前闪过；零碎的片段跃动着，旋转着，最后拼凑出一个个完整的身影，他看到自己，自己的爸爸妈妈，还有他的哥哥泉井兰，蓝色平方，折原双子，纪田正臣，园原杏里——最后是龙之峰帝人，一个微笑的、温柔的龙之峰帝人，他的身影停住不动了，突然化作一片蓝色的海洋，而自己正在他的怀中与他亲吻拥抱，他的周围出现一片红色的血迹。理智和欲望的重生让青叶又变回了人。他有理想，他还有没实现的理想，他喜欢大海，喜欢龙之峰帝人，而他还没有得到他……

细瘦无力的双手把他拽出了水面，空气重新涌入他痛苦的肺叶，青叶剧烈地咳嗽、喘息，一边任由帝人把他拽回岸边。他四肢无力，行走不能，帝人便把他横抱在怀里，借着水的浮力把他带上岸。他们坐在河边一块大石头上，浑身湿透，一起在渐起凉意的黄昏下发抖。青叶被劫后余生的恐惧感冲得眼前一阵阵发黑，全身抖个不停，帝人见状，脱下身上唯一的一件白衬衣披在青叶的身上，最后索性紧紧地抱住了他。热源的贴近安抚了青叶。少年逐渐在另一个少年的怀中安心下来，即便另一个少年便是那个差点害死他的恶人。

“青叶君明白了吗？”帝人温和地问道。他们的距离非常近，帝人呼出的热气尽数喷到了青叶的耳朵里。

青叶点了点头，什么也没说。

帝人看向怀里一言不发的人，又把他抱紧了一些。“青叶君看到了些什么？”他问，不等青叶回答，他便自顾自地继续说道，“我看见了很多事，很多人。青叶君，很多很多。”

“对于想要自杀的人来说，溺水的时候，千万不能睁开眼睛。只要一睁开眼睛，阳光就会透过水面落进来，你就会重新喜欢上阳光，再也不想沉入黑暗的水底了……”他继续说下去，“青叶君，我呢，常常在想自己做的事到底是不是正确的。可是不论结果怎样，我都会责怪自己，伤害自己，然后再去伤害身边的人。我想让一切重新来过，我再也不想这样了……可是呢、可是青叶君……在最后的那一刻……”

少年发出凌乱的泣音，呼吸急促地打在青叶的耳后，像一首节拍凌乱的歌吸引一只蝴蝶。

“青叶君……我看到了你。我知道我不可能从这条路逃走了，我只能救起自己、苟活于世。我必须——”

他的话没有说完便中止了。帝人感到自己的肩膀后面有灼热的水珠沉默地滚过。这温度狠狠地烫伤了他。

即将褪尽的夕阳下，两个溺水的人紧挨在一起。在这个偌大的世界里，他们的呼吸微弱得几乎不存在。两条影子叠成一条影子，长长的，在空旷的天地里摇晃、凋零，消融在悄然降临的夜幕之中。

—FIN—


End file.
